DXEC-TV
DXEC-TV is a television station owned and operated by Philippine television network ABS-CBN Corporation in Cagayan de Oro City. Its studios and transmitter (with an ERP of 60 kilowatt) are located at the ABS-CBN Broadcast Center, Macapagal Drive (formerly Greenhills Road), Barangay Bulua, Cagayan de Oro City. It is the third largest ABS-CBN station in Mindanao after Davao and General Santos. ABS-CBN Cagayan de Oro is the main regional hub of the network's North Mindanao super region, comprising the city, Northern Mindanao region, parts of Zamboanga Peninsula, and (since 2018) the Caraga region. History #'1968' – DXEC-TV Channel 2, the first television station in Northern Mindanao, was launched by ABS-CBN. #'1973' – During the declaration of Martial law by then-president Ferdinand Marcos, and takeover ABS-CBN by his crony Roberto Benedicto, DXEC-TV was shut down and relaunched as the Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation. #'1986' – DXEC-TV channel 2, reopened under ABS-CBN, its original network. #'July 8, 1989' – DXEC-TV officially debuted its Star Network ident with a gold tri-ribbon channel 2 with a star at the tail, following the lead of the national flagship channel of the same name in Manila alongside other regional stations such as Channel 3 (DYCB-TV in Cebu and D-3-ZO-TV, now DZRR-TV in Baguio) and Channel 4 (DYXL-TV in Bacolod and DXAS-TV in Davao). With the later change to a red-green-blue version, the ident also served as a reminder of the station's broadcast of local and national programming via satellite relay to viewers in Region 10. #'May 1, 1995' – TV Patrol Northern Mindanao becomes the station's flagship newscast. #'May 27, 2016' - ABS-CBN Cagayan de Oro started its ISDB-T digital broadcast for the launching of ABS-CBN TV Plus in Cagayan de Oro. #'July 2, 2018' - TV Patrol North Mindanao was relaunched, which expands the entire Caraga region carried over the Butuan-based relay TV station (TV-11 Butuan) replacing TV Patrol Caraga. ABS-CBN TV-2 Cagayan de Oro programs # Higalaay Festival (yearly) # News Patrol North Mindanao # Pamahaw Espesyal # TV Patrol North Mindanao Previously aired programs # Agri Tayo Dito # Arangkada # Chuy # Halo-Halo Sunday Special # Kapamilya Sabado Party # Kapamilya, Mas Winner Ka! # MAG TV Na, Asenso Ta! # Tsada (1998-2005), Tsada Fun on PBN TV-11 Cagayan de Oro (June 16, 2012-presents) # TV Patrol Cagayan de Oro # TV Patrol Northern Mindanao Digital television Digital channels UHF Channel 40 (629.143 MHz) Channel 22 (521.143 MHz) CINEMO!, YEY!, Knowledge Channel, TeleRadyo and KBO Channel are exclusive channels to ABS-CBN TV Plus, a digital set-top box manufactured by the network. Rebroadcasters The station is also seen in nine relay/rebroadcasting stations in the whole Northern Mindanao and Caraga since 2018. The Iligan station was previously an originating station, with TV Patrol Iligan as its local newscast until it was absorbed into TV Patrol North Mindanao. The Ozamiz and Pagadian stations, however, are affiliated to MIT-RTVN Incorporated. The Butuan station was previously an originating station, with TV Patrol Caraga as its local newscast until it was absorbed into TV Patrol North Mindanao. The Surigao station is also affiliated to St. Jude Thaddeus Institute of Technology. See also * List of ABS-CBN Corporation channels and stations